The goal of this proposal is to establish a productive regional high-resolution nmr facility for the study of biological systems which will be housed in the Department of Chemistry, Purdue University. The Facility will be designed to handle the severe problems of resolution and sensitivity encountered with biological macromolecules. The research proposals submitted by potential users of the Facility cover the general areas of the structure and function of proteins, nucleic acids, membranes and natural products, the active sites of enzymes, and modes of action of drugs. The basis of the Facility is to be modified commercial multinuclear spectrometer operating at 84 k G or greater. The probe is to accept sample tubes up to 15 mm in diameter under variable temperature operation. The computer and radio frequency gear are capable of modern multiple frequency rapid scan and pulse Fourier transform operation. Although the primary function of the Facility is to provide an efficient research tool to its users, part of the efforts of its staff will be directed toward technological development in the areas of probe sensitivity, efficient multinuclear operation, variable temperature operation, custom probes for specialized experiments such as difference spectroscopy, and effective processing, storage, and presentation of spectra. The Facility is to be administered by an Advisory Committee consisting of the Principal Investigator, representative users, and nationally recognized experts in the field. Time on the spectrometer is to be apportioned according to the scientific merit of the research as determined by the Advisory Committee.